


Where the Sun Meets the Sky

by LesbianGender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianGender/pseuds/LesbianGender
Summary: Kara should be happy. She's getting married to the man she loves, her best friend and her sister are both her maids of honor, her job as a reporter is going better than ever, and Winn makes the best penis cupcakes she's ever seen. Kara should be happy, but she isn't.Lena should be happy. Her best friend is getting married, she's a maid of honor, LCorp is doing better than ever, and Winn makes the best damn penis cupcakes she's ever seen. Lena should be happy, but she isn't.ORIn which Kara gets engaged and Lena is too gay to function





	Where the Sun Meets the Sky

Lena ignored the happy little pang in her chest when Jess announced that Kara Danvers was on her way to Lena's office. She busied herself with the very important work in front of her, not letting her mind stray to fruitless wonderings.

Then Kara walked in and all focus was lost. Or, rather, shifted to more pressing things. Like the nervous press of Kara's hands to her khaki clad thighs. The hand that went to her glasses, the eyes cast down to the floor. What was she so worried about?

“Hey, Lena. I, uh, I have great news!” Lena tried to ignore the strain in her smile, the slight tremor in her voice.

“Do tell.” She tried for a reassuring smile, but found Kara’s nerves were a bit contagious. And she had a feeling she knew what was coming. It had been bothering her for a while now, pieces clicking into place. Kara was ready to tell her the truth, that she was-

“I’m engaged!” Lena’s face froze in a stunned half smile. She felt like she could throw up, or faint, or jump off her balcony, maybe. After a moment, she recovered.

“Oh! To, to that Mike? The intern? That’s… wonderful.” Lena felt her world crumbling, and she knew she had to get away from Kara before she did something stupid.

“Uh, bartender now, but yeah.” Kara fiddled with a loose thread on her sweater as she avoided Lena’s gaze. Lena couldn’t help the relieved sigh that left her lips when Jess knocked on her door.

“Sorry, Miss Luthor, but your next appointment is set to begin in ten minutes.” Jess looked apologetic and Lena wished she could let her know how much she appreciated the interruption.

“Of course. Congratulations, Kara, but I need to get back to work. Call me later?” Lena doesn’t hide the disappointment in her voice, hoping Kara thinks it’s because of the meeting, not Kara’s engagement.

“Definitely.” Kara smiles, still strained, as she exits Lena’s office.

\----

Kara meant it when she said she would call. Lena knows this because she has been getting calls from her all day. And texts. She should feel bad, ignoring Kara like this, but she can’t talk to her, not yet.

Realizing you’re in love with your best (only) friend is bad enough. Realizing it and then finding out she’s engaged not a month later is practically unbearable. Talking to Kara right now was just too risky. She might say something she shouldn’t, or not say something she should.

And Kara had to have known. Why else would she have been so worried about telling Lena? Why would she be so conflicted about sharing news that any true friend would be ecstatic about? She must have figured out Lena’s feelings and didn’t want to hurt her.

The sky finally grew dark, and Lena settled into her couch with a glass of wine, determined to put Kara far from her mind. Lena figured thoughtless gore and terror was the way to go, picking a random horror film on Netflix.

Just as things were starting to get interesting, a hurried knock sounded at her door, making her jump. She paused a moment before shaking her head. It was barely seven o’clock. She had no reason to be so rattled by a knock at her door.

Then again, maybe she did. Her horror movie jitters gave way to butterflies when she opened the door to find Kara standing there, looking a bit angry and a bit nervous at the same time. Lena gave a half smile and stepped aside, letting Kara in. This conversation would have to happen sooner or later, she supposed.

Before Lena got a chance to apologize, Kara was grabbing her hand, pulling her to the couch and sitting much too close.

“Lena, I need to ask you something very important.” Kara was just as nervous as earlier, if not more so. Lena suddenly felt her concern for Kara overcome the pain she felt, and she squeezed Kara’s hand lightly.

“Okay. What do you need?” Kara gave her that strained smile again, and Lena hated it. She hated that she’d done this. That her feelings had ruined whatever she and Kara had before. Kara could hardly look at her anymore.

“I… want to ask if you would be my maid of honor? Or, one of them? Alex is the other one, of course. I just, I wanted you to be one too, because you both mean so much to me, and it’s supposed to be such a high honor, and I really want you there because it’s so important and I love you and- and I’m sorry that I didn’t ask earlier but I was so nervous because it’s a lot to ask and I don’t want you to say yes if you don’t want to so just please answer so I can stop rambling like an idiot?” Kara glanced down, but seemed to gain some resolve and looked into Lena’s eyes again, refusing to look away until she got her answer. Lena thought she might cry.  _ Of course _ Kara was nervous about something so sweet, so innocent.

“Well, when you put it like that… I can’t refuse, can I?” Lena smiled as she said it, trying to ease some of the tension but failing spectacularly because Kara started crying, then.

“ _ No _ , Lena, you can. That’s the whole point.” Kara whined, hiding her face in the couch cushion. Lena grabbed Kara, then, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Of course I want to be your Maid of Honor, Kara. I would love to.” She spoke softly into Kara’s hair, closing her eyes and fighting tears. This was the most she could ever hope for with Kara. She knew it would never go further. But it still stung to have it confirmed.

They spent the rest of the night finishing Lena’s horror movie, after that. Lena fell asleep in Kara’s arms, having made her way there when Kara was particularly scared at one point. It was funny to Lena how she instinctively curled around Lena when she was scared, rather than wanting to be held by her. Even in her fear, she wanted to protect others.

When Lena finally woke up, it was to sunshine on her skin and a soft, warm breeze on her neck. But she moved and the breeze groaned unhappily and suddenly Lena was wide awake and frozen as she realized Kara was wrapped tightly around her, seemingly content to never move again. Lena turned around in her arms, uncomfortably close. She stared at Kara’s sleeping face for a moment, before gently nudging her awake.

God, she regretted saying yes already.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head and I just started writing. I don't plan on it being too angsty, even if it really has the makings for it. Please let me know if you enjoy it, just a comment of like, "nice" or "okay enough that I want more" would really help me know if I should continue. Also if it sucks you can tell me that too, but try to be nice about it. Like "I like that it's gay but I don't like that it's hot garbage" ya know. Maybe a little more gentle than that.
> 
> P.S. I know it's really short but this was just kind of a test to see if it's any good. Hopefully future chapters will be longer.


End file.
